


The End

by ThePurpleStarfish



Series: Kurooaka Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleStarfish/pseuds/ThePurpleStarfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walk to pomp and circumstance never seemed so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Akaashi's graduation was long, cold, and boring. March had certainly come with biting winds and light gray clouds, creating a depressing tone for an event that was supposed to mark the beginning of adulthood. The droning of the principal went through one ear and then out the other, it was only something the students had heard time and time again. Talking about how glad he was to see the class go on and do amazing things, how hard they worked to get here, but Akaashi just wanted to slump in his seat and receive his diploma.

When his name was called, there was polite applause just like the rest of the names, but there was something a bit more extra to the crowd.

“Agaaashiii!” the familiar voice screeched through the air of applauding onlookers.

Akaashi didn't even bother to hide the smile that crept over his lips. After accepting his diploma, he took a step back and bowed to his principal, then turned back around, earning another cry from his former upperclassman. Even if Bokuto still had his owlish hair, he was hard to pick out of the crowd of happy parents and annoyed underclassman who were forced to watch the ceremony. With one final look around the mass of people, Akaashi made his leave and returned to his seat.

After another torturous two hours, the newly graduated third years were free to roam as they pleased. For Akaashi, that meant that he could go back home before any of his family members did. That would give him enough time to prepare himself for the unwanted embraces and stiffly given praises from aunts and uncles he hasn't seen since he entered junior high.

Plus, there were calls he had to make.

While Akaashi made his way down the path out of the school, diploma in hand, he waved goodbye to his classmates, wishing them luck on their future endeavors. They were brief, but it felt good, almost like closure. When he was about thirty feet away from the gate, a tall, imposing figure was making its way towards him. Akaashi was suddenly very thankful for the lack of sunlight, or else he couldn't have been able to make out the infamous sly grin and dark bedroom eyes of the man before him.

“Well, Mr. Graduate, are you going to greet me, or are you going to just ignore me?”

“I don't know,” Akaashi smirked, stopping a few feet away back from the taller man, “I guess it depends on what you call a greeting. I think an acknowledgment is just fine.”

Kuroo placed his hand over his chest, feigning hurt. “I would have thought running into my arms would be better. Something that I could put cheesy music to.”

Akaashi snorted. “Do you want me to do that now?”

Blinking slowly, Kuroo stared at him, shock written over his features. “Would you really?”

“No,” Akaashi stated, watching Kuroo deflate slightly before continuing, “but, I wouldn't mind if you could open your arms a bit.”

Light reappeared in Kuroo's eyes, playful and warm, as he opened his arms to the boy before him. Without hesitation, Akaashi continued forward until he was buried in the fabric in Kuroo's shoulder. Familiar, strong arms wrapped around his middle, and Akaashi returned the favor, nuzzling as close as he could while Kuroo placed his lips on top of Akaashi's head, leaving a small kiss. “You did a good job, Keiji,” he heard Kuroo whispered. Akaashi let out a content sigh, his arms strengthening their hold. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, Tetsurou,” Akaashi mumbled, muffled by the fabric of Kuroo's shirt.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, perfectly happy in the presence of the other. It had been a long, long, few months. Although they saw each other over breaks, not everything could line up. Then, on the rare occasions they did, something would stand in their way. For instance, when the training camp at Nekoma came around, Kuroo had been able to come, and Akaashi's team was there, but they were quickly separated after Akaashi would steal Kuroo away during breaks to have a quick make out session that always “accidentally” run long. Too many first years had been traumatized by stumbling upon them on the way to the bathroom, no matter how discreet they tried to be.

So, standing right here, simply holding each other, felt unbelievably amazing.

As Akaashi remained tucked into his boyfriend's shoulder, Kuroo moved his hand up and ran his fingers through Akaashi's hair. Akaashi could feel the way his fingers moved against his scalp, gentle and radiating warmth. “And to think, my graduation was only a year ago.”

“It feels much longer,” Akaashi sighed, his eyes starting to close.

“Mmm,” Kuroo hummed, twisting his fingers around dark curls, “I think that was the first time you openly cried in front of me.”

Akaashi made an offended sound. “I did not.”

“Yes you did. I remember it clearly because the only thought that went through my head was 'what am I going to do without him?'”

Pulling his head from Kuroo's shoulder, Akaashi looked up to meet his eyes. “Tetsurou...” That was the first he heard of it.

“The second was 'at least he's an ugly crier.'”

“Asshole,” Akaashi muttered, shoving against his chest as he went to walk away. Kuroo just laughed, capturing Akaashi by slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him in tightly, standing chest to chest.

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You're a very pretty crier. It kinda pisses me off,” Kuroo grinned down to his boyfriend, leaning over just slightly to peck at his lips. “You're pouting.”

“I don't pout.”

“Then what do you call this?” Kuroo asked, moving his hand up to poke at Akaashi's bottom lip, which was jutted out in a pout.

“My lips got thicker since you've been gone,” Akaashi deadpanned. The two stared at each other for a moment, but the silence was broken by Kuroo's burst of laughter. As he continued, Akaashi relaxed and reveled in the sound of Kuroo's laugh. Awful, completely awful, but Akaashi loved it.

“God, you've gotten even more sarcastic. What happened?”

Akaashi just shrugged in response.

The longer they stayed there, the more people were starting to pass. A part of Akaashi wanted to pull away from Kuroo, since he wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, but he quickly squashed that part. Not seeing your boyfriend in months warrants as much affection as he could give. “Tetsurou?”

“hmm?” He hummed, his eyes scanning over Akaashi's features, trying to commit his face to memory.

The words were bubbling over his tongue. If he didn't say them now, he might just explode. “I love you.”

“I know; I love you too.”

“No, you don't understand. I really, really love you.”

Kuroo gave him a bewildered look, his cheeks starting to color. “Where is this coming from?”

“I don't know,” he answered truthfully, “I just felt like I had to tell you. It's been such a long time since I've seen you and I,” his breath hitched over his last words, surprising both of them. Akaashi felt horror flash over his face, but Kuroo just smiled kindly.

“Ah, don't get emotional on me now, Keiji.”

“Graduations are a curse,” Akaashi grumbled, rubbing his hands over his eyes, trying to destroy any tears that threatened to prickle at his eyes.

Kuroo laughed quietly, holding Akaashi tightly. “Don't worry about it,” he whispered, bending over to reach his ear, “and I really, really love you too.”

Akaashi hiccuped softly, trying to find words to say. But instead, he heard a loud gasp coming from down the path. “Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, his heavy footsteps coming up behind him.

Laughing under his breath, Akaashi turned around just in time to be brought into a bone crushing hug by his upperclassman. “Hello, Bokuto-san.”

“Ahh, still so formal! I expected you to be a little more relaxed, but I guess it's you we're talking about. But that's beside the point! I'm so proud, Akaashi!”

Bokuto continued his praises into Akaashi's ear, loud and happy, but Akaashi couldn't complain. With one look over to Kuroo, and seeing his smile, and with Bokuto's strong, unforgiving embrace, Akaashi couldn't ask for anything more. He was happy, truly, undeniably, happy.

And he couldn't wait to continue being this happy with the people he cared about most.

**Author's Note:**

> I just graduated a week ago. Three hours of nothing but teachers talking and our principal almost crying. I'm surprised I made it out alive.


End file.
